international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF WrestleMania 5
WrestleMania V was the fifth annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the International Wrestling Federation (IWF). It took place on April 2, 1989 at the Trump Plaza in Atlantic City, New Jersey. The event was commentated by Gorilla Monsoon and Jesse Ventura. The main event was Hulk Hogan versus Brady Savage for the IWF Championship billed "The Mega Powers Explode" which Hogan won after a leg drop. Featured matches on the undercard were Rick Rude versus The Ultimate Warrior for the IWF Intercontinental Championship, The Heart Foundation (Bret Heart and Jim Furlong) versus Greg Valentine and The Honky Tonk Man and Demolition (Ax and Smash) versus Powers of Pain and Mr. Fuji in a handicap match for the IWF Tag Team Championship. Event IWF Women's Champion Rockin' Robin opened the show by performing "America the Beautiful". The first match at WrestleMania V was between Hercules and King Haku. Haku attacked from behind to start, but Hercules used some power moves to get the advantage before he clotheslined Haku, sending him to the floor. He suplexed Haku in the ring and hit him a series of elbow drops. After dominating Haku, Hercules focused his attention on Haku's manager Bobby Heenan. Haku nailed Hercules from behind and hit him with two backbreakers for a near-fall. Hercules avoided a diving splash by Haku and hit him with a knee lift. He hit a series of clotheslines and powerslammed Haku for a near-fall. He attempted a top rope maneuver but when he came down, Haku caught him with a savate kick. Hercules fell in the corner and Haku tried to open the middle rope as Hercules rolled away. Hercules ducked a chair shot and hit Haku with a bridging back suplex to win the match. The second match was a tag team match between The Twin Towers (Akeem and The Big Boss Man) and The Rockers (Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty). Bossman slapped on Michaels in the corner and turned around to look on Jannetty but when he turned back, Michaels hit him a missile dropkick. He hit Akeem and Bossman with flying forearm smashes before Bossman tagged in Akeem. The Rockers worked on Akeem's arm before he powered out and tagged Bossman. Jannetty tagged in and was hit with a leapfrog. Twin Towers took turns and beat Jannetty. He avoided a big splash by Akeem and tagged Michaels. Rockers hit Akeem with Double Flying Fists and Michaels tried a near-fall on Akeem. Akeem hit Michaels a lariat. Bossman tagged in and tried to hit a corner body splash on Michaels but he sidestepped, getting a near-fall. They hit Akeem with a double dropkick and they hit Bossman with a double missile dropkick. Akeem tagged in and dumped Jannetty. Michaels came off the top on Akeem but Bossman powerbombed him. Akeem took advantage and hit Michaels with an Air Africa and pinned him to win the match. Results ; ; *Hercules defeated King Haku (w/Bobby Heenan) (6:57) *The Twin Towers (Akeem and The Big Bossman) (w/Slick) defeated The Rockers (Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty) (8:02) *Brutus Beefcake versus Kyle Johnson (w/Virgil) ended in a draw (10:01) *The Bushwhackers (Luke Williams and Butch Miller) defeated The Fabulous Rougeaus (Jacques & Raymond) (w/Jimmy Heart) (9:10) *Mr. Perfect defeated The Blue Blazer (5:38) *Demolition (Ax and Smash) © defeated The Powers of Pain (The Warlord and The Barbarian) and Mr. Fuji Handicap tag team match for the IWF Tag Team Championship (8:20) *Dino Bravo (with Frenchy Martin) defeated Ronnie Garvin (3:06) *The Brain Busters (Arn Anderson and Tully Blanchard) (with Bobby Heenan) defeated Strike Force (Rick Martel and Tito Santana) (9:17) *Piper's Pit segment with guest Morton Downey, Jr. *Jake Roberts defeated André the Giant (with Bobby Heenan) by disqualification (with special guest referee Big John Studd) (9:44) *The Heart Foundation (Bret Heart and Jim Furlong) defeated The Honky Tonk Man and Greg Valentine (with Jimmy Heart) (7:40) *Rick Rude (with Bobby Heenan) defeated The Ultimate Warrior © to win the IWF Intercontinental Championship (9:36) *Jim Duggan and Bad News Brown ended in a draw (3:49) *The Red Rooster defeated Bobby Heenan (with The Brooklyn Brawler) (0:32) *Hulk Hogan defeated Brady Savage © (w/Miss Elizabeth in a neutral corner) to win the IWF Championship (17:54) Other on-screen talent Notes *Run-DMC performed a WrestleMania Rap for the audience. *More seats were added to the Trump Plaza to increase the attendance from the prior WrestleMania which was also held in the Trump Plaza. *WrestleMania IV and V are the only two WrestleManias to be held at the same venue for two consecutive years. *Celebrity guests in attendance for WrestleMania V included Morton Downey, Jr., Run-DMC, and Donald Trump. Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWF Event History *WrestleMania DVD & Video Releases External links